Wonderland Upside Down
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Alice fell down the hole twice, once when she was 6 and again at 19. Wonderland was in trouble 19 years after her ast visit, but Alice is no where to be found. It is now up to Alice's 16 year old daughter Allison to save Wonderland. What's a Hatter to do?
1. Chapter 1

Allison sat in the garden the wind blowing the sixteen girls golden tangle mess of hair gentle from her face. She pretended it was her mother's caress. Her mother had been lost at sea for two months now and she was sent to live with her mother's sister Margret. Desmond, her father, had died after her tenth birthday.

The flowers seem to notice her unhappiness as the wind swayed them, almost as if they were reaching out to comfort her. Her mother always told her to think six impossible things before breakfast, and flowers comforting her was a bit impossible. That would be number three today, Allison thought to herself, smiling.

Everyone thought her to be her mother's twin, her and her mother being identical twins. It was a boring impossibility but it was impossible, number four. They even dressed her like her mother, in these blue dresses that supposedly brought out her blue eyes. When her mother was around she would where the green she loved so much more. She loved green, and her mother once told her green reminded her of someone she use to know, and was her favorite person in an impossible dream.

She wish she could meet this dream person, this Hatter her mother spoke so fondly of. Experiencing her mother's dream, another impossible thing, that would be number five. Breakfast was going to be served soon, so she had to think harder. Just one more before her Aunt Margret would come and fetch her for breakfast.

"Think Allison," she ordered out loud to herself. "Think!"

Then her impossibility hopped in front of her. A white rabbit in a waist coat. Why did that seem so familiar? The rabbit seem to stare at her, making sure he had her attention before hopping away. Allison rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, the rabbit was gone. A voice called her, it was Aunt Margret calling her into breakfast.

"Coming," she called as she stood brushing her blue skirt off.

The rabbit darted in front of her, as she walked away from her spot. every time she walked towards the house the rabbit would dart in front of her stopping her. Frustrated, she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Come now," she called to the little rabbit. "What do you want from me?"

The rabbit stopped in front of her this time and seem to wave at her with his white paw to follow. Then the rabbit darted off towards the woods at the edge of Aunt Margret's property. Looking back towards the house one last time she started chasing after the rabbit. Why did this all seem so firmilar? Almost like a story she was told when she was very young. Maybe one her mother had told her, after all her mother did tell a lot of stories. About her dreams and adventures, there was just so many and her favorite was always of a silly dancing hatter. But a rabbit in a waist coat?

"Where did you go now?" she huffed as she looked around for the rabbit. "Hello? Rabbit? Where are you?"

She called out a few more times before she sighed, and leaned her back against a tree. Her stomach let out a little growl, and she knew she was going to be in trouble for being late to breakfast.

"Stupid rabbit," she hissed, as she slumped down the tree.

Her butt never reach the ground as she tumbled down a hole she never noticed there. Letting out a scream and she closed her eyes as she fell down the hole. Peaking out as she bounced off a desk, and let out another scream as she tumbled down around the assorted furniture, paintings, and books. Finally landing in a small round room with just white walls and a black and white checker tiled floor.

"Hello?" she called up to the ceiling where she fell threw, but the ceiling had no hole now, and a candle light chandelier swung slightly. "Now how do I get out of here?"

"You could try me?" came a small voice.

"Who said that?" she said looking around the room.

"Me," came the voice again. "Down here Alice!"

"Allison," she corrected as she now stared down at a door that a small doll could to fit through, not her. "Are you on the other side of the door?"

"No Alice dear," the door replied, as the lock moved like lips. "It would seem once more you forget this place."

"I'm Allison," she informed the door again. "And I have to be dreaming because doors cannot speak."

"Before we go through this dreaming nonsense again," the door sighed, shaking the knob as he tsked. "Grab that bottle on the table and do not forget the key this time around, Alice."

"What tab…?" Allison started to asked as turned around to see a table now behind her.

Standing she went over to the table, and saw a clear bottle and a black cast iron key on the table. Grabbing the bottle she read the little tag the said 'Drink Me'. She uncorked the bottle, and prepared to drink it, before she remembered the door's words. Grabbing the key she took a sip of the bottle, and let out a little gacking noise as she scrunched her face from the foul tasting liquid.

Placing the bottle on the table she noticed the room getting bigger, as well as her clothes. She shrunk to the perfect size to fit through the door now, but her clothes no longer fit. Peaking out the edge of her dress, she ripped her pale blue slip, and used the black ribbon that was tied around her neck when she was big to help hold the now toga looking slip to her.

"Well done Alice," the door seemingly smiled at her. "Now come unlock me and be on your way."

"My name is Allison not Alice," she informed the door once more, before looking for the key in her dress.

Grabbing the key now took both hands as she lugged the key to the door. Smiling at the door, she place the key in his lock mouth, and twisted the key. The lock popped, and she pushed the door opened. Walking through the door way she noticed the key had disappeared from the door.

"Good luck Alice," the door replied and snapped shut before she could correct him.

She was now surrounded by darkness, but a light was off in the distance. Only one way to go now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewer Sweetierainbow. Also I want to clear up one thing this is not going to be a Hatter/OC fic, someone PM me telling me this idea was unorignal and everyone puts Alice's daughter with the Hatter, which was never my intention. Enjoy**

* * *

Poking her head threw the brush, she now realized the door had left her in the middle of a holly bush in a dense forest. She exited the bush with a few scratches as the hard leaves where bigger then her scrawny arms. Stepping bare foot out into the moss covered forest she noticed the flowers tower over her.

"How strange," she breathed as she looked around her, as a rocking horse with wings zipped by her. "It's an impossible dream."

She heard whispering above her and tried to catch a glimpse of who was speaking. Walking down the path, she finally realized they where speaking of her and someone called Absolem. Trying to peak over the towering flowers, she notice a face in a rose, the mouth moving. Standing there her mouth agape when the rose noticed her standing.

"It's very rude to stare," the rose said in a very female voice that seemed a bit uptight.

"I'm sorry," Allison replied, as she looked around and noticed all the flowers where now staring down at her. "I've just never seen a talking flower, let alone one with a face."

"And just who might you be?" the rose asked her.

"Allison," she replied.

"I told you she wasn't Alice," huffed a daisy.

"Take her to Absolem," another flower replied. "He'll know who she is."

"Good idea," a bunch of flowers replied, as their leafs pushed her towards an out cropping of mushrooms. "Off to Absolem girl."

"Quiet pushing," Allison huffed as she was tossed not so gently in the middle of the mushrooms.

A cloud of bluish smoke surrounded her, and she coughed and waved her hand in front of her. Moving her head towards the mushroom where the smoke was coming from. There was a blue caterpillar sitting on the mushroom smoking a hookah.

"Who are you?" he asked, adjusting his monocle.

"Allison," she replied, as she came over to the mushroom. "And no I am not Alice, and if you call me her I will squish you."

"Well of course you are not Alice, stupid girl," Absolem huffed as he let out more smoke from his mouth.

"It would be easier if the Knave of Hearts still didn't possess the Oraculum, then we would know what she is to do," said the white rabbit in the waist coat as he came to stand next to her. "You look so much like her, I thought for sure you were her."

"Well if you are speaking of Alice Kingsleigh," Allison said as she looked between the two creatures. "It is because I am her daughter."

"Not quite," the caterpillar replied, as the mist of the smoke swirled around him.

"Not quite?" Allison asked confused. "How am I not to know who I am!"

"Stupid girl," the voice said before it was gone along with the caterpillar.

"I'm really sorry I dragged you all this way," the rabbit apologized as he looked to the left quickly. "Come it's not safe here anymore."

"Why would it be safe," Allison muttered as she once again followed the rabbit.

Allison's thoughts soon wander off, trying to remember this place from stories her mother use to tell. Nothing was coming, as a child she rather hear about the warriors of Japan, the pale faced theater of Kabuki, riding elephants in India, and what ever else her mother had saw on her adventures. There was also the Hatter her mother use to speak so fondly of, maybe he would be in this dream. Stumbling over a root, she noticed she was no longer following the rabbit.

"Oh no," Allison gasped, as she looked frankly around for the rabbit. Somewhere in her musing she must of wandered away from the rabbit. Now she was alone in the strange woods. She continued foreword, hoping to either run into the rabbit or finding a way home.

"Loose something?" asked a voice as a grey cat head appeared in front of her. "Or someone?"

The cat's body appeared, and he had blue streaks in his fur, his green eyes shined like the moon, and his smile was starting to creep her out.

"I'm looking for a white rabbit in a waist coat," she said to the cat as she walked away from him.

"Can't say I have seen him today," the cat purred as he floated next to Allison. "What do you call yourself?"

"Allison," she replied, still searching for the rabbit.

"You're not Alice?" the cat said seemingly disappointed.

"No," Allison sighed again, she was getting tired of these creatures expecting her to be her mother. "I'm her daughter."

"Daughter?" the cat repeated, and a wicked smile crossed his lips. "Well that is a different story. Come, I shall take you to the Hare and the Hatter."

"The Hatter?" Allison asked surprised. "He exists?"

"You know of him?" he asked her, floating circles around her.

"Yes, my mother use to speak of him," she replied as the cat evaporated in front of her.

"Well come along," the cat said as he appeared on the trail ahead of her. "You have an awfully long way to go."

"Great," she sighed as she chased after the cat.

First a rabbit now a cat, what else could go happen now. The woods seem to fly by as she ran after the cat, and she had to keep a hard eye on him. He would evaporate every now and then only to reappear before her. Finally she saw a ragged worn old windmill ahead of hear, and in front of it was a long table full of tea pots, cups, and what ever else you may find at a tea party. A hare, dormouse, and a man with strange green eyes, staring at her approaching. He had wild red hair then stuck out under his hat, and a smile crossed his lips.

"Alice!" he exclaimed jumping from his seat and running across the table towards her. "You're back!"

"I…" she started before the Hatter tsked her.

"You are never your proper size," he laughed as he ran for something hanging behind the hare's chair.

"I'm not Alice," she said more to herself as the Hatter pulled a green dress off a hanger that was hanging behind the chair.

"Of course you are," the Hare said, his one eye starting to twitch. "And you are still late for TEA!"

"Now now," he said to the hare, as he grabbed a piece of cake from the table and walked back towards her. "I figured you would be your improper size so I made this for your return!"

"That's kind," she said, once more trying to explain to him she was not Alice, but the cake was shoved in her hands.

"Take a bite of that," the Hatter said as he draped the dress over her.

"Fine," she huffed from inside the satin lining of the dress.

She took a bite and started to grow until she fit perfectly inside the dress.

"Thank you," she said, happy to be her normal size.

"There is something different about you," he said as he stared intensely at her.

"That's because I am not Alice," she sighed, wondering if she was going to have to explain this to everyone in this land. "I'm Allison!"

"Alice's son?" the Hatter gasped, as they all stared at her with unblinking eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to my reviewers SweetieRainbow and hellopuppy78, I hope you all are enjoying the story!**_

* * *

"ALLISON!" she screamed, and they all still stared at her. "Oh for heaven sakes do I look like a boy to you?"

"Well your bosoms do say you are female," the Hatter replied then laughed as she covered her chest. "Well Alice's son…"

"Just call me Ally," she said threw her gritted teeth, and the Hatter waved his hand ignoring her words.

"Come and join us for tea," he said as he led her around the table to the seat to his right. "So tell me where is Alice?"

"I wish I knew," she sighed as she stared down at her feet. "I haven't seen her for months, and she had been lost at sea. I don't believe I will ever see her again."

"Alice always have a way of returning," the Hatter said and gave a little laugh.

"How long will you wait of her?" the Cheshire Cat asked as he materialized at the end seat. "It's been years since her last visit."

"Chess," the Hatter tsked the cat. "Drink your tea."

"Touchy," Cheshire laughed as he picked up his tea cup. "So are you going to tell her why we were looking for her mother?"

"Bloody Knave," the March Hare shouted as he smashed his tea cup on the table. "Going around trying to take over everything just cause he has a scary monster. Ooo look at me I have a beast under my control! Fear me! Spoon!"

"Is he okay?" Allison asked, as she watched the Hare caress a spoon as his eye started twitching again.

"He's a little mad I think," the Hatter whispered to her, before pouring himself more tea.

"Just a little?" Allison snorted, as she took the tea cup the Hatter handed her. "So what has this Knave done?"

"Besides beheading the Red Queen," the Cat snorted, swirling his finger around the rim of his cup. "He has Underland running in fear of his wrath. Taking over the old castle at Salazen Grum, finding these Checker Knights in the Outlands, who knows how many he has killed. He is just a bad as the Red Queen."

"Who is this Red Queen?" she asked but was never to receive her answer as the turn to hear a galloping horse approaching them.

Out of the woods on a pure black horse rode and man wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He was followed by ten knights that looked like black checkers, and each carried a black spear. By the way the others got tense around the table, she could tell this was not a friend approaching.

"Don't say anything," the Hatter whispered to her, as the rider entered their tea party area.

"Well if it isn't the woods local trio of lunatics," he sneered as he dismounted his horse, and walked towards him. "And the Cheshire cat, and who might this be?"

"A courtier of the White Queen on a visit of course," the Hatter replied. "Under the Queen's protection of course."

"Tea?" the Hare asked as he launched a tea pot at the nearest Checker Knight.

"You know why I am here Hatter?" he asked walking around the table. "I have the Oraculum, although some days I would be lucky if it showed me tomorrow's events let alone today's."

"You broke it?" the Dormouse squeaked.

"Well it was split in half in that fight," Hatter said as he looked at Allison.

"Yes and I would like to have the other half someday," he replied, as his eyes settled on Allison, and leaned towards her. "I don't believe we have met. I am Ilosovic Stayn, the Knave. And you are?"

"Not," she replied quickly

"Well Not," the Knave said as he stood. "I hope you are who you say you are, for if you are not Not, it could end badly for you."

"Is there any reason you are interrupting our little get together?" Cheshire asked, as he smiled at the Knave.

"Yes," the Knave replied, as he continued to circle the table. "I found a friend of yours in the woods today, a little white rabbit, shouting about. He was looking for someone named Allison. I have reasons to believe this girl has a connection to Alice."

"You didn't hurt him," Allison asked him, shifting under his gaze.

"The rabbit is not your concern now, Not" he replied, heading back to his horse, and turned once more to the table. "If I find out you are hiding the girl you will not find my wrath as gentle as the Red Queen!"

The Hare looked quickly at the Hatter, who nodded to him. Grabbing a few tea cups he turned towards the Knave, who was mounting his horse. He started chucking the cups at the Knave and his knights.

"You are no King just like the Red Queen was no Queen!" the Hare shouted, once his last tea cup was gone, he stuck out his tongue and dash off towards the woods.

"After him!" the Knave growled, and he and his knights rode after the Hare.

"Come Alice's son," the Hatter said to Allison, grabbing her arm and yanking her out of her seat. "We must get you to the White Queen immediately."

Grabbing her wrist, he lead her the opposite way from where the Hare had dash off to. She barely kept up with the Hatter's swift pace, as he weaved in and out of the woods. Allison was getting tired of being swept from place to place, she hope this White Queen would at least get her name right and not confuse her for Alice


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my reviewers SweetieRainbow and Clare-stovold, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Allison followed the Hatter through the woods. He had stopped dragging her and slowed their pace when they where no longer close to the tea party, and they didn't hear the Hare screaming at the knights. Having no shoes on, Allison was being careful of where she stepped, her feet already sore from the run. She was sure they had walk more then a hour, and she was starting to tire.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as noticed their approach towards a river.

"To see the White Queen of course," he replied, and noticed her stopping and looking at the river. She had a far off look in her eyes as she stared at the river. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Allison said as the Hatter brought her out of her memories. "I'm fine."

"Well come along," he said, letting her pretend she was fine. "We have to follow this river on our right for quite a bit."

"Great," she muttered once again following the Hatter through the woods.

She wonder if her mother would do this, or had she gone mad? These woods looked ordinary, except for a few pieces that looked like they had been burned at one time. Then she notice some of the pieces looked like the old burnt wooden frames of buildings. It looked like they where in some old burnt down village, and she wanted to ask the Hatter about where they were, but he kept his steady pace.

Opting to take the course with the least amount of action, she silently followed the Hatter, and let her question fade to the back of her mind. They where getting closer to the river, and she swallowed hard. Most didn't know Allison had a great fear of water, especially rivers. At the age of five one of her cousins had tossed her into a river, and she had nearly drowned. Luckily, her father had saved her that day.

Lost in her thoughts she wander ahead, and slammed back into the immobile Hatter. About to apologizes, he put a hand over her mouth, he was staring into the forest behind them. After a few minutes of silence he withdrew his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry," he said to her, looking down into her questioning eyes. "I thought I heard something."

"Like what?" she asked, as she turned around to peer into the forest. Then they heard a snap of a branch, and Allison saw a black checker knight appear from the shadows of the woods.

"Ooo Black Knights," the Hatter gasped, and grab Allison's hand. "Come along."

"How did they find us?" Allison asked more to herself, as she was once more dragged through the woods by the Hatter once more.

Their mad dash was taken them further from the knights, but not from the river. He ducked behind a tree and dragged her in front of him, once again clamping a hand over her mouth and pulled her up against him. Peering over his shoulder, the Hatter watched as three black knights marched by, without the Knave. The Knave was nowhere to be seen, and was assumed by the Hatter to still be after the Hare.

"Run forward," the Hatter whispered harshly in her ear to her. "Stay close to the river till you see a white castle come out of the landscape. That is where you will find the White Queen. Just tell her you are Alice's son and she will protect you."

"Hatter?" Allison asked him confused, as let go of her, while keeping them behind the tree.

"Wait till I have them distracted," he said to her before heading towards the path where the knights had just stood. "Down with the Knave of HEARTS! May his other eye be cut out and his head chopped off!"

Allison's heart stopped as the knights reappeared and then started towards the Hatter. He then bowed to them before turning and running towards the way they had come. After the knights where out of sight, Allison started towards the river.

"And where are you off too, Not," came a voice from behind her that gave her the chills.

"Nowhere," Allison answered as she whirled around to face the Knave who was leaning against a tree. "Can I not wander around the woods without purpose?"

"In these dangerous times," he replied, a grin sliding over his face as he headed towards her. "Especially when you are Allison, now that is unwise."

As soon as her name escaped his lips she tore off further into the woods. Not watching her step as she fled, she could feel things piercing her feet, but that didn't slow her down. She heard him following her, calling after her, her name bouncing off the trees from his lips. She had no idea what he wanted with her, but she wasn't going to find out. After all the Hatter didn't like him, and he was the closes thing to a friend she had here in this strange land.

Running further, she looked back for a moment and her foot caught a root causing her to stumble and roll down hill towards the river. She felt herself being submerge into the icy river and struggled to stay afloat. Never having to learn how to swim, she saw her life flash before her eyes. Her father wasn't around to save her this time, and she feared for the worst.

*****

The Knave chased after the girl and then watched her fall into the river. Coming towards the river bank he saw her struggle to remain afloat as the current swept her down river. Letting out a mutter of disgust, he threw his boots off and dove into the water to save the girl.

Once he caught up with her, he hand to struggle against her flailing arms to get a grip on her. After she had stopped smacking him he swam her back to the river's edge and dumped her on the bank. She knelt there coughing for a few moments before she looked up at him and then went into a dead faint. Shaking his head, he picked up her dead weight and flung her over his shoulder. Heading towards his horse, he was going to put the girl where she belong.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to my reviewers Clare-Stovold and Quileute4Ever. I love reading reviews keeps my muses going.**_

* * *

Allison was back in her Aunt Margret's garden. She wasn't sure how she got there as she wandered the familiar scenery, she must have dosed off and had a strange dream. Wondering where the early morning wind was, she headed towards the house. Noticing her progression wasn't getting her near to the house fast enough she started to run.

The house seem to stay right were it was at as she ran towards it. Faster and faster she ran and the faster she ran it seem the house had started to move away from her, mocking her it seemed. She heard a sound from underneath her, and looked down to find the ground crumbling beneath her and was turning into a hole. Tumbling down she let out a wicked scream as she fell.

Bolting straight up in the bed she was lying in, Allison tried to calm her breath. She looked around the unfamiliar room, the walls where white brick covered by drapery that depicted scenes of cards and chess pieces battling, and the curtains had hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades decorating them. About the pull the black cover from her to get out of bed she realized she was naked. Letting out a small eep, she clutched the blanket to her body.

"I see you are awake," came a voice as they entered the black door.

Allison was now staring at a woman holding a tray of food. She was short, with black hair that was pinned up behind her head, and she wore a dark purple dress that was very plain. The eyes that stared at Allison where a deep purple that almost looked back, and the woman gave her a small smile with her black painted lips.

"I'm Knavrissa," she introduced herself as she put the food on the table next to the bed.

"Where am I?" Allison asked as Knavrissa went into the wardrobe in the room and started rustling around with the dress that hung there.

"Why the old Red Queen's castle of course, although most consider this the Knave's castle now," she replied, as she pulled out a black dress that had lace and ribbon doing a criss-cross patter across the bodice. "Here we are. You may get dressed in this after you eat."

"Why am I here?" Allison asked as she laid the dress on a chair.

"My brother brought you here after you fell into a river and order me to take care of you," she replied, as she walked up to Allison and placed her hands on her cheeks. "Your color has returned, and you do not feel clammy anymore. He'll want to see you, so I suggest you hurry to eat and dress."

"Thank you," Allison said as Knavrissa nodded her head then left the room, leaving her once more alone.

Quickly getting out of bed, she ran over to the dress, and stuffed herself inside it. Once properly dressed, she walked over to the food left for her. There were grapes, and an apple on a plate, a glass of water, and some rolls and jam for her to eat. She quickly inhaled the food, and just as she finished there was a knock at her door. Without waiting for an answer Knavrissa reappeared, and took the now empty food tray.

"My brother will be in shortly," she said and left without waiting for a reply.

Standing up, Allison went to the window in the room. Looking out she could tell she was about two stories up. Looking to the chair in the room, she wondered if she could be like an escape prisoner in the stories her cousin Jack use to tell her. Where they would make a rope from tarring sheets tying together, and then scale the wall to get out. She let a smile out, as she held back the laughter from her thought of escape.

"I see you are doing much better than yesterday," Stayne said as he entered the room, Allison's smile dropped off her face.

"What do you want with me?" Allison asked as Stayne shut the door behind him.

"I figured I keep you here so you don't ruin my plans like your mother has done in the past," he replied, stalking over to her. "I'm sure you are just as troublesome as her."

"So why not let me drown then?" Allison asked, and he stopped mid step.

"Well it hardly seems fair to let you die of your own clumsiness then at my hand," he said nonchalantly, as he turned his head from her.

"I am not clumsy!" Allison huffed as she crossed the room and spun him around. "You where chasing me and I tripped so it would be your fault I was in that predicament in the first place!"

"You are pretty brave to stand up to me," he growled at her, towering over her small frame. "But if I were you I would shut your mouth before I toss you into the dungeons with your friends!"

"Is that where the Hatter and the Hare are?" she asked hopefully, taking a step back.

"That is none of your concern," he snapped quickly, realizing what he had told her. "You are to stay in this room, unless otherwise told. You will not…"

"What did my mother do that I am being held prisoner for?" Allison asked, interrupting him.

"You are just as rude and impatient as her," he grumbled, as he pulled what looked like a scroll but was torn in half. "Here." he said unrolling the scroll, she looked down to see a picture moving. "This was about five years ago on the Frabjous Day your mother wielded the Vorpal Sword to slay the Red Queen's Jabberwocky."

"My mother does not slay," she huffed as she stared at the image of her mother wielding the sword and the Jabberwocky screeching at her.

"I saw it with my own eye," he stated and he rolled up the scroll. "Believe what you want."

"My mother does not slay," she said more forcefully. "I want to see the Hatter and the Hare."

"You don't understand your situation," he laughed darkly, as he walked towards the door. "You are my prisoner and do not to get to make any demands of me."

He slammed the door in her face and she heard him lock it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to my reviewers Nicomy43, Clare-Stovold, and Quileute4Ever. As for Allison finding a love intrest you'll just have to read to find out!**_

* * *

Allison watched as the sentry passed the court yard below her. This was her third night in this awful castle and besides Knavrissa bringing her food, Stayne taunting her, and the guards patrolling the courtyard below, Allison had seen no other life in the castle. She ripped another part of the sheet and began knotting it and adding it to the rope she was making. Knowing this was a silly idea, she refused to sit around in this room anymore, and she had to locate the Hatter and the Hare.

Tying the rope around the bed post, she grabbed an extra pair of slippers, and waited for the next guard to past. She knew she had 600 seconds to get down the wall and hide before the next one would past, as she had nothing better to do then watch the guards movement. Gripping her sheet rope she prepared herself for the flight of her life. The next one past and once her was almost out of sight she threw the rope down and was scrambling down the rope, counting the seconds in her head.

Getting down in 450 seconds she ran towards the gate, keeping to the shadows. Peeking out towards the gate, she noticed the guards slightly slumped over and they were lightly snoring. Dumping one slipper in the bush she was hiding behind, she quickly ran by the down draw bridge and left the other slipper to look like she had lost it in her escape. Quickly she doubled back to the castle and snuck in a servants' entrance. Keeping herself hidden she headed for the stairs that would hopefully lead her to the dungeon.

_*******_

Stayne lounged in the former throne of the Red Queen, his right leg thrown haphazardly over the arm of the chair as he was lost in thought. It was insane that he not only saved the troublesome girl's life, but gave her a room in the castle instead of tossing her into the dungeon. He didn't hit her when she lashed out at him like he would any other, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Of course no one would dare speak to him as such with out fear for their life, and her she was being defiant at every moment. Even intimidation wasn't working on her, it seem to make her more mouthy then anything.

"Sir," came a checker guard as he quickly bowed to Stayne and knelt before him. "The girl has escaped."

"What!?" Stayne screamed as he leapt up from his throne. "Search the castle and find that wench!"

"We believe she has left the grounds," he replied, as he held up a slipper. "We found this by the gate, the guards were asleep at their posts."

"Get everyone out looking for that retched girl," Stayne ordered, as he marched forward. "And when you return those guards shall be thrown into the dungeon!"

"Yes sir!" he replied, before he fled the throne room.

Stayne headed towards the stables. But stopped midway in the hallway. He knew this girl's mother too much, and knew Alice wouldn't dare escape without her friends. While his guards search the woods, he started his search of the castle.

_*******_

Down in the dark damp dungeon the Hatter sat there, chained once more in a cell, the white rabbit was chained next to him. They heard the someone creeping down the stairs, and turned to look to see who was coming. There was the dormouse.

"Hatter," she called softly.

"Mallymkun!" the Rabbit gasped as she came towards there cell. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course!" she said proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Where is the Hare?" the Hatter asked, as Mallymkun started to pick the lock with her needle.

"He found me once he found out were caught. We then decided to split up, and he was going to head towards the White Queen," she replied, still fiddling with the cell lock. "He was also going to search for Allison on his way."

"You don't know where she is do you?" came the soft female voice from the cell across from the Hatter's.

"What's she doing here!" Mallymkun huffed as Alice came to the cell door and the light hit her. She look exactly like she did when she was nineteen years old on her last visit her. She was wearing what looked like a tattered blue coat.

"I've been stuck in this cell for about two years now," she sighed sadly. "Somehow the Knave pulled me back here and tossed me in this cell."

"Alice," came a purr as the Cheshire cat appeared in the middle of the cell, the keys in his paws. "So happy to see you again, but we must hurry. It seems your daughter has escaped from upstairs and the checker knights are scouring the area for her."

"Stayne had her!" the Hatter gasped as he rose from the floor. "Let's get going and get her to the White Queen immediately_!"_

_*******_

Allison headed down the stairs quickly. This was the second set of stairs she had found, the first leading her to a wine cellar. She came to a locked door that looked like a classic cell door in her mind. Rotted wood and a small window with bars on it. The rusty old key hung right next to the door and she quickly unlocked the door and entered the area. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw a figure sitting on the floor of the cell.

"Hatter?" she called softly, and she saw what look like a huge head snap towards her.

"Well if it isn't Alice," came a sneer, as the figure approached her cell doors. "Come to gloat about my position in life now."

"Who are you?" she asked as she started to back up towards the door. Seeing the hatred burn in the eyes of the woman before her, she notice the woman's face also turning a bright red and it was making Allison uncomfortable.

"Who am I?" she mocked Allison's voice before it became high pitch and almost whinny. "You destroyed my Jabberwocky, had Stayne almost kill me and you dare ask who I am! I'm going to make sure your head comes off once I'm out of this cell!!!"

"The Red Queen," Allison gasped, as she backed into something hard. Quickly jumping forward, she turned around to see Stayne glaring at her. Apparently she found out a secret Stayne was keeping, he had not beheaded the Red Queen as everyone thought he did**_, _**and Allison feared she as in more trouble now that she knew.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you again to my reviewers Nicomy43, LuvIsAThing, Bloody Midnight, and XxPanda-BabiixX! **_

* * *

Allison was being harshly dragged up the stairs by Stayne, and he hadn't said a word to her since he found her. Allison tried not to cringe in pain as the grip on her arm had gotten tighter as they left the bowels of the dungeon. He opened a door and tossed her harshly on the bed in the room she had just escaped from earlier.

"You try my patience girl!" he lashed out on her, slamming the door behind them.

"You didn't behead her," Allison said quietly, and Stayne raised his hand ready to smack her. Flinching she waited for the hand to smack her cheek, but it never came.

"I suggest if you value your life, you will keep that information to yourself," he informed her and then turned towards the door.

"If you didn't kill her, then why should I fear you would kill me," she said as she stood from the bed. "Just how many have you killed?"

"You dare ask that of me," he growled, stalking over to her. "I should cut your tongue out!"

"You're nothing more then a coward!" she screamed at him, causing him to back hand her across the cheek.

Stunned she clutched her right cheek, a red hand print began to form as she staggered back onto the bed. He crossed the room and stared out the window, letting his anger cool. Looking down into the court yard, he saw a white rabbit dash across the lawn. Sneering he stormed out of the room, making sure it was locked, then stormed down to the other dungeon where he kept Alice and company.

Fuming as he stormed threw the empty castle, he marched down the stairs toward the dungeon, noticing the normal guards not at any of their posts. He entered the now empty dungeon and let out an almost inhuman growl, and tossed a table near the door, the table smashing against the cell doors.

"Those idiot knights took everyone!" he screamed as he stormed back upstairs. They were all going to pay.

***

Alice and company were weaving in and out of trees as they made their way through the dark forest. Staying as quiet as possible, trying to avoid any lurking Knights, they heard a Knight crashing through the forest.

"Everyone return to the castle!" they heard him call out to the forest.

They looked at each other confused as to what had just happened. All hid as knights came crashing through the woods on their return to the castle. A few moments of silence passed, before they came out of hiding.

"Wonder what happened?" Alice asked as she came to stand near the Hatter.

"Not sure," the White Rabbit said as he sniffed the air, sniffing out any knights that could be near.

"What if the caught Allison?" Alice creid, as she started to run back towards the castle, but was stopped by the Hatter.

"We don't know that," he told her, as he held her wrist. "She could be on her way to the White Queen."

"I'll go back to the castle and check," Chess said as he appeared in front of her. "After all if she is caught, you are our best bet to defeat the Knave."

Alice stared at them all for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, but if you find her make sure she is safe," she said as the cat disappeared.

***

Stayne paced the throne room, he had sent Knavrissa to find the knights and to make them turn back. He was going to make sure they all paid for this humiliation, Alice was now free. Surely Alice would head straight for the White Queen, become her champion once more and put a stop to his plans to take over. Things were not going in his favor.

"Sir," called a knight as entered and went down on one knee before him.

"Get all the knights that left their posts and whip them," he ordered, and the knight quickly disappeared.

"That was a bit harsh," Knavrissa said as she entered the room through the curtain area behind the throne. "After all you did order all the knights to search for Allison."

"That bitch tricked me!" he growled as he continued to pace. "Now Alice is running free and Allison knows what is hidden in the other dungeon! Those wenches will pay!"

"Maybe you should of locked her in the dungeon with her mother," she replied, as she stood by the throne. Stayne stopped to stare at his sister. The reason he kept her close was she could see the future, but she only reviled what she wanted.

"You knew this would happen," he accused her, knowing she had to of known. "It was your suggestion to put her in a room."

"Well your only other choices where the two dungeons," she smirked as she sat down on the throne. "Would you have her find out her mother is here, or what is in the other dungeon? She may know about your little secret, but not about her mother."

"And what exactly is it keeping her from shouting what she found in the cell?" he asked her, sending her a nasty glare.

"I'm sure you threaten the girl, but still fearful she will tell. You saved the girl's life," she laughed, looking at him like that was the most obvious thing in the world. "She owes you her life, use it to your advantage."

A string of curses left the Stayne's mouth as he left the throne room. Knavrissa let a smile cross her lips, things were going into motion just as she wanted. Soon Stayne would realize his mistake, then he would stop treating her like a lap dog and more like a sister.

***

Allison rubbed her stinging cheek, fighting tears. No one in her entire life had struck her, not even her parents when she misbehaved. Now here she was nursing a red cheek. She heard the door open, and upon seeing the Knave enter she backed herself against the wall. He locked the door behind him, and she fought harder against her tears. She refused to ever let this man see her cry.

"It would seem your friends have escaped and left you behind," he informed her, as he crossed the room towards her. "Now I have a small problem because you are the third person to know what is hidden in the other dungeon."

"And what are you going to do if I talk," she said in a force voice, trying not to tremble.

"You aren't going to talk because you owe me your life," he replied, noticing the red hand print on her right cheek. Reaching a hand out, he notice her flinch. He cupped her chin in his hand and rubbed her unwounded cheek with his thumb. "You owe me, so you will keep your mouth shut, understood?"

"Yes," she said through her gritted teeth, turning her head from his touch.

"It would also be wise not to try and escape again," he informed her walking over to the window, and throwing the chair with her sheet rope tied to it out the window. "After all you ruined a perfectly good sheet, ripped and tattered your dress, and caused a lot of trouble for me. I have been generous…"

"Generous?" Allison fumed, as she leapt from the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to my reviewers Clare-stovold, Quileute4Ever, Bloody Midnight, and LuvIsAThing.**_

* * *

"So then I told her to follow the river straight to the White Queen's castle," the Hatter told Alice, as he was explaining to her what had happed to Allison. "I jumped out of the tree line, insulted the Knave, did a little bow, and ran for my life."

"Then what happened?" she asked, walking next to him_**. **_

Alice was happy to be free to roam Wonderland, and even happier her and the Hatter had finally been able to speak. Their time in the cells left little room to talk, as they did not know what was happing outside of the castle. Now here she was, with the Hatter, Dormouse, and White Rabbit heading towards the White Queen.

"I ran into the March Hare," he continued his tale. "I told him to dive into a hole and stay there till the coast was clear. Then as I continued my run I ended up facing the Knights chasing the hare, and they all closed in around me. Next thing you know I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head, black out and wake up in a cell across from you."

**"**That was brave of you," Alice replied, as the White Rabbit dashed in front of her, before once more sniffing the air in front of him_. _

"_I must asked you something," he said. "Why did you name your daughter Alice's son__**?"**_

"Hatter!" Alice laughed, and lightly smacked his arm. "Her name is Allison."

"That's what I said," he replied, staring at her strangely. "Alice's son."

"No no," she said, shaking her head. "Al la son_**."**_

"Allison?" he question, and she nodded her head. "Oh well that makes more sense!"

"I'm surprised she didn't correct you sooner," Alice said as she thought fondly of her daughter. "She does have a bit of a temper on her. I hate to see what the Knave has to deal with if he ever crosses her."

"Nothing short of what he deserves," said Mallymkun from her seat on the Hatter's hat. "I hope your daughter gave him hell_**!"**_

_*******_

"How have you've been generous!" Allison hissed, as she walked toward Stayne. _"_I've been held a prisoner, forcefully dragged around, I've been slapped, and taunted at. I've had enough of you generosity to last a life time!"

"You could be rotting in the dungeons right now," he snapped back at her, glaring down upon her. "Instead I put you in a normal room. My sister brings you food."

"She also tells me what to wear," she huffed back, clenching the skirt of her dress. "Everyday she chooses what dress I should wear, as if I am incapable of choosing myself!"

"Well your taste in dresses was horrible," he sneered back. "After all then dress I found you in was appalling, and horribly made."

"The Hatter made the dress for my mother! What did you do with it?" she demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot_**.**_

"I had it burned," he gloated, as she dropped her jaw_**.**_

"You are absolutely horrid!" she screamed pushing him back. "That was not your dress to burn! Besides it was better than any dress you could provide."

"You try my patience!" he cried, as he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Do you want to die?"

"Coward! You couldn't do it if you wanted to!" she screamed at him before her world came crashing down on her_**. **_

It took Allison a moment to figure out the Knave's lips were upon her own. Then the next moment he was gone, a slamming door left in his wake. Standing still, she stared at the spot where the Knave had just occupied, confused beyond belief_**.**_

_*******_

"Hello Iracebeth," Knavrissa called, as she entered the dungeon carrying a tray of bread and water.

"You are enjoy this," came a mutter from the cell. "You must after I banished you."

"Well of course I am, silly" she laughed, as she placed the tray down outside the bars of the cell. "You are getting every bit of kindness due to you after all."

"You knew this would happen!" the Red Queen accused, as Knavrissa went to the door.

"Not all of it," she replied, facing the Red Queen. "My gift can show me some of what can happen. You had the nerve to think I would use my gift to help you defeat your sister and behead her. And before you protest I know you will tell lies with your serpent tongue."

"Yet you help your brother," she replied as she came to the cell, she was wearing her old robes that looked like they had seen the worst. The faded red look like a pale pink now, and the fabric, hopelessly torn. "The Knave who would be King."

"I help with what I think is right," she replied, before snapping a quick turn and exiting the dungeon_**.**_

Quickly going up the stairs, she had a feeling someone would be waiting for her. Hurrying up the last set of stairs, she turned and locked the door to the dungeon behind her, like she did all but one time. A knight was approaching her, and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I know he wants to see me," she huffed, and waved him off.

Walking towards the throne room, she kept her expression blank. Throwing the doors open, she saw Stayne pacing before the throne_**. **_

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she closed the doors behind her_**.**_

"You knew this would happen!" he accused her, his tone was harsh_**. **_

"Now brother dear," she replied, walking over to him. "It is your own fault my powers are diminished, I can only see partially into the future. Maybe if you find the other half of the Oraculum my powers of sight will be repaired and I could tell you of these things of the future_**."**_

"You've never helped the Red Queen," he remained her. "Why should I assume you would help me_**?"**_

"You are blood," she replied, turning towards the throne. "Now go find the other half and be quick about it_**."**_

She watch him as a string of curses left his mouth as he stormed out of the room. When he was gone she let a smirk slide across her lips, he really thought her gifts where attached to that silly old oracle. After all she was going to undue a lot of damage that had been done to Underland, and Stayne was going to unknowingly help her_**.**_

Looking around to make sure she was alone, she knelt by the throne. Pressing the underside of the seat, she felt the secret door drop. She took out the other half of the Oraculum, making sure it was still safe before putting it back in its hiding spot_**. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you to my reviewers Clare Stovold, Nicomy43, XxPanda-BabiixX, RainSpiral, and Quileute4Ever_**

* * *

"Well that was interesting," the Cheshire Cat purred as he appeared on Allison's bed, after the Knave had left. "What will your mother think."

"Oh shut UP!" Allison huffed as plopped on the bed next to the cat. "Did everyone get out?"

"Yes," he replied staring at his claw. "Well except for you. How did you end up back here?"

"I went back for the Hatter," she mumbled.

"By the way where did you get that nasty hand print on your cheek?" he asked, as her went to touch her cheek. Allison flinched as his soft pad of his paw touched the hand print.

"He slapped me," she sighed, as her hand touched the mark. "I don't understand any of this."

"Well besides his sister, you are the only one who stands up to him," Chess purred, as he floated around her head. "Maybe you provide a new challenge. Something that is very new and exciting to him."

"Well I wish he would find something else to play with," she fumed, as she crossed her arms.

"We need to find a way to get you out of here," he said, changing the subject. "I'm going to go to see the Hatter and tell him you are still here and then come back."

"Alright," she replied as he evaporated right in front of her. "Please hurry."

Allison spent the rest of the night staring out the window, hoping that Chess would return soon. She soon fell asleep, resting her head on the window sill.

***

Knavrissa let out a yawn as she went to the throne room. No one in the castle had gotten a good sleep last night, and she was once more summoned to the throne room by her brother. Entering, she saw him sitting on the throne glaring at her.

"No one in this damn world has the slightest clue where the other half is!" Stayne roared as he stood and stalked towards her. "How am I to know what I am up against if I can not see it!"

"Calm yourself," she replied, trying not to smirk. He had no idea how close to the Oraculum he actually was. "You still have an ace up your sleeve, after all Alice won't stand against you as long as you have her daughter. Using her is you best bet."

"Have her put in the cell next to the other," he told, her as he sat in the throne once more.

"I have a feeling that would be a bad idea," she replied, pretending she was a having a vision. In reality she couldn't have him lock the girl away it would ruin her plans. "I see the two enemies becoming allies. In my opinion I would leave her where she is. Especially since it seems the Cheshire Cat still has the key to the other cells."

"Very well," he sighed. "Do you see anything about the location of the Oraculum?"

"I can just sense it is close," she replied. Stayne waved a hand dismissing her.

Turning and leaving the room, she went to the kitchen to grab the food tray for Allison. She hated putting a lot of hope in other people, but this girl seemed to be the last hope Knavrissa had. The Red Queen did nothing but twist her brother's mind more then it had been before. Knavrissa just wanted her brother back, she just hope he wasn't too far gone.

***

Allison awoke to the sound of orders being called below her. Her neck felt stiff, and she tried to massage the kink that had formed during the night. Looking around, her heart sank as she noticed she was alone.

"Hello dear," Knavrissa greeted brightly as she entered the room with a tray of food. "I've brought your breakfast."

"Here I thought Stayne would of thrown me in the cells by now," Allison muttered, as she walked towards the bed and sat down.

"For now you will stay here," she replied, as she went to the wardrobe to pull out a new dress for Allison to wear. "Although I doubt you will get a new blanket, after what you did to the other."

"That's okay," Allison said as she grabbed an apple from the tray. "I don't plan on staying much longer."

"Just mind your head when you leave with Chess," she said before she left.

Allison stared at the door dumbfounded. Did Knavrissa just admit she knew she was escaping or she knew about the Cheshire Cat's visit?

***

"She didn't get out," Chess informed the Hatter. They had the March Hare distracting Alice while they talked. "Strange things are going on there."

"Like what?" the Hatter asked, as he lead Chess outside to the hedge garden.

"I just think the Knave will be watching her more closely," he replied, being very vague. Chess had no plans on revealing what he saw in Allison's room to the Hatter, after all the Hatter had caused bigger scenes over lot less. "It will take something distracting to get his attention away from her so we can sneak her out."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" the Hatter demanded, then noticed where the cat's eyes had landed on. There in the middle of the garden was a statue of Alice in amour riding upon the Bandersnatch. "You mean to use Alice as a distraction?"

"Do you have a better idea?" he purred as he floated around the statue. "I'm sure Alice will be willing enough."

"This is crazy!" the Hatter huffed as he walked away from him. "MAD EVEN!"

"It may be the only way," the cat huffed, as the Hatter turned to glare at him.

"If she gets harmed in anyway it will be you who pay!" he threaten before finishing his retreat back into the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the delay. Thank you to my reviewers Clare_Stovold, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, DyingWithOutTheScars, and Bloody Midnight**_

_**************_

Allison spent most of her day laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was waiting for Chess to appear, but he had yet to come and the sun was setting for the night. Being bored she was even hoping even Knavrissa or Stayne would come to entertain her while she waited. The door was thrown open and Stayne stormed inside before slamming it behind her.

"What now?" she huffed, sitting up, cursing herself for wishing his appearance.

"I was making sure you where still here," he replied as he stared down at the girl before him.

He wasn't sure when he decided to come here, and now he wish he hadn't. Her cheek still bared his hand print, and he flinch inward as he realized he was sorry for his previous action. How was it this girl provoked such unusual emotions from him?

"Well as you can see I still am," she replied, as she stood and walk to the window.

Her mind wonder if Knavrissa inform him of her meeting with Chess or if Knavrissa even knew about Chess. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the Knave was now standing behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Her blue eyes stared into his bark black one it was almost as if she could see past his façade, and for a moment she felt sorry for him

"I never did properly thank you for saving me," she said, unsure of what else she could say, and the silence between them was becoming to uncomfortable to bare.

"You can thank me by stay silent of what is in the dungeon," he replied, stepping back from her. A small smile appeared on her lips, as she step back to lean of the window sill putting some more space between them.

"Of course I will," she replied, unsure why she was so willing to comply. "I have no one to tell. I assume Knavrissa knows about it and seeing as there is no one else to talk to besides you I highly doubt there will even be a chance to tell anyone."

"Good," he replied, then they heard shouting from the court yard below. "I must go and attend to that."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he finally left. What was she thinking, being civil towards Stayne?

"Well another interesting encounter," said Chess as he appeared on her bed. "Will this affect your escape plans?"

***

The Hatter rode by Alice on a horse, trying to keep up. They hardly had time to get the Knights that followed far behind ready once Alice found out where her daughter was. She demanded the armor she was now wearing and swiftly mounted the Bandersnatch that she was riding towards the castle where he daughter was being held prisoner.

"Hatter," Alice called to him as they saw the castle approaching, the sun was slowly setting. "Do you think Chess has spoken to her yet?"

"Of course," he replied, and nodded back to the knights that were still a little ways behind. "We should wait for the rest of them."

"Right," she said slowing to a stop. "When you see Allison, I want you to get her out of here and safe at the White Queen's castle."

"Don't worry," he replied, giving her a smile. "Just promise me once you see us leave you will follow as well."

"Promise," she replied, as the knights lined up behind them. "Alright let's get this attack over with and rescue my daughter."

***

"This way," Chess said as they snuck out to the back of the castle. The attack was happening out front, and the Hatter was waiting towards the back to get Allison out of here.

"Allison," the Hatter called as she ran over to him.

"Hatter," she called back, and he lifted her up onto the horse. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Come along now," he replied, mounting the horse in front of her. "Hold on tight."

They start to ride towards the forest, as Chess disappeared once more.

"Where did Chess go?" she asked, as she held onto the Hatter, the scenery flew by them in a blur.

"To inform Alice that you are with me," he replied, as he turned around to see the Knave upon his horse charging after him. "That's not good."

"My mother is here?" she gasped, as she turned to see what the Hatter was looking at.

Stayne was catching up to them rapidly, and Allison gripped the Hatter tightly. Her eyes stayed glued to Stayne, and she didn't see the branch the Hatter had just ducked under. The branch smacked her head, and she loosened her grip on the Hatter and took a tumble off the horse. Stunned for a moment, she stood up, only to be grabbed by Stayne and thrown a crossed the front of his saddle while he remained seated. He snapped the reins and started back towards the castle, the Hatter on his tail.

Allison rubbed her head, as she felt the arm around her waist, as Stayne held her against him with one arm and held the reins with the other. She looked over his shoulder to see the Hatter falling further behind, her hope of escaping from Stayne was disappearing. Knowing she had to do something, she started beating her fists against Stayne's chest.

"Let me go!" she ordered, as she continued to hit him. "You have no right to keep me!"

"Keep still," he hissed at her as he navigated threw the forest.

"Damn you," she said as she flailed her arms and kicked her legs, causing him to loosen his grip.

Slowing the horse, she took the first advantage she got to slide off the horse and run. She didn't make it a foot before Stayne held her once more.

"Release her," the Hatter ordered as he came into the clearing they where.

Jumping off his horse, the Hatter withdrew his sword and pointed it towards Stayne.

"You dare challenge me!" Stayne fumed, as he pulled Allison behind him. "It is foolish."

"I promise Alice I would get her daughter back and I'm going to do just that!" he replied and then charged the Knave.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to my reviewers SesshiraRayu and ReadItAndWeep-Nik**_

_****************_

Standing next to the horse, Allison watched as the Hatter and Stayne exchanged blows with their swords. At first Stayne had the advantage, but the Hatter was slowly starting to dominate him and had put Stayne on the defensive.

"Run," the Hatter ordered once he notice she was still standing there.

Turning to run, she heard someone being knock to the ground. Looking back to the fight, she saw Stayne on the ground, and the Hatter had a sword pressed against Stayne's neck.

"No," she cried, and pushed the Hatter off him before she could think twice.

"Are you mad?" Hatter asked her.

"I…," but before she could reply, Stayne was up, and knocked the Hatter down with a quick right hook to the Hatter's nose. "Stop it!"

"Come along," he said as he tossed he back up on the horse, and mounted behind her.

Snapping the reins, he quickened their pace back to the castle. Allison sat there on her horse lost in her thoughts. She had just blown her latest chance of escape by helping Stayne against the Hatter. Was the Hatter right, had she gone mad?

They rode back into the castle, and the drawbridge closed behind them. Stayne dismounted the horse, and turned to help her off the horse. He lead her back to her room, his grip on her hand wasn't as harsh as the pervious times they had made this journey. Entering the room, he slammed the door as soon as she was in.

"You will explain to me why you did that," he growled at her, as he lurked towards her.

"I don't know," she cried, as she backed away from him. He had her pinned against the wall, and was glaring at her. "I was confused."

***

"Hatter!" Alice cried as she enter the clearing on the Bandersnatch.

"I'm fine," he muttered, as he went to stand, still clutching his handkerchief to his bloody nose.

"What happen?" she asked coming to his side, and moving his hand to inspect the damage on his nose.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied, as Alice's tender hand caressed his cheek. "But I had the Knave down, a sword pressed against his neck and you daughter knocked me off of him. Then he punched me and left."

"Why would she do that?" Alice asked confused by her daughter's actions. "That's it! I'm going to that castle and face Stayne and demand my daughter back! I had enough of these games!"

"Alice!" he called after her before quickly following Alice, who was storming towards the castle.

***

Knavrissa sat on the throne, her half of the Oraculum clutched in her hands against her chest. Her heart was beating madly in her chest, the vision had gotten stronger and the Oraculum had shown her that her vision was going to pass today. The original leader of the Checker Knights was almost upon the castle, and he was going to kill her for her crimes, she was sure.

Getting up she ran straight for Allison's room. Bursting into the room, she interrupted a kiss between Allison and Stayne. Stayne has a furious look upon his face, and Allison turned her face away from Knavrissa to hide her red cheeks.

"You found it," Stayne exclaimed as he noticed the Oraculum in her hand.

"We must go," she said between gulps of breaths, and handed the Oraculum to him. "HE is returning."

"He?" he asked her sister confused, as he opened the Oraculum. There before him was a scene of the Red Queen and the Black King sitting is his throne room. "This is today!"

"Let's flee!" she begged, tears in her eyes. "Iracebeth's old lover is going to kill us!"

"Come," he turned to Allison and held out a hand.

She grabbed it and the three of them fled the castle. Running threw the woods, that had barely made it out before the Black King had entered the castle. They ran past Alice and the Hatter.

"Hey," Alice screamed as they ran past. Allison hearing her mother's voice stopped and wrenched herself away from the Knave and into her mother's arms.

"What has happened?" the Hatter asked the Knave as mother and daughter clung to each other.

"We have a common enemy," Knavrissa replied, looking towards the castle, praying no one followed. "The Black King has returned."

"You mean the Red and White Queen's younger brother?" Hatter gasped. "He was banished years ago after the White Queen found out about him lusting after his own sister, the Red Queen."

"Ew," Allison said in disgust, as she pulled slightly away from Alice. "That is nasty."

"Is the White Queen the only one who isn't horrid in that family?" Alice asked as she sent the Knave a glare that would strike anyone else dead in an instant.

"Well this is a wonderful conversation to be having right now," Knavrissa said as went over to Alice. "But right now we have a common enemy who will have us dead in an instant if we don't move it!"

"Where can we go?" Allison asked as she stood between her mother and the Hatter.

"Where else," Knavrissa sighed, as she looked to her brother. "We ALL have to go to the White Queen."

"You know I can't go there," Stayne hissed at her, and she went up to her brother and slapped him.

"You listen and listen well Ilosovic Stayne," she fumed as she stared him down, her eyes took on an amethyst color. "You will not be nor not ever be a king, so just put it out of your mind. Now suck it up and put your pride behind you and come with us to the White Queen's castle, or it will be your life. You know I am not lying and I speak the truth. Now GO!"

Knavrissa stormed off towards the White Knights awaiting Alice and the Hatter. Taking Allison's hand, Alice lead her daughter towards the knights with Hatter on their heels. Looking back, Allison saw Stayne's head down in defeat and following slowly behind them. She hoped the White Queen would show some mercy to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you to my reviewers Sarahbluerose13 and XxPanda-BabiixX.**_

_*************_

The walk threw the woods was made in silence. Her mother once more rode the Bandersnatch, while she sat upon Hatter's horse with Knavrissa. Hatter walking besides them holding the reins and leading the horse. She looked back once more at Stayne, who was following them at a slower pace.

"Look Allison," Knavrissa said behind her, causing her to look forward. "The castle of the White Queen. What do you think?"

"It's very white," Allison muttered, as she stared at the very pristine looking castle that had chess pieces carved everywhere.

They entered threw the arch, and many beautiful trees blew light pink petals around them. A woman in a white dress and long white hair with a silver crown atop her head came towards them, a soft smile on her lips. Alice dismounted the Bandersnatch, who ran off to his stables, and Hatter helped Knavrissa off the horse. Knavrissa ran and embraced the White Queen while Hatter helped Allison off the horse, she turn to see Stayne glare at Hatter. She quickly stepped away from Hatter and walked towards her mother.

"It's so good to see you again Knavrissa," the White Queen said as she released Knavrissa from her embrace. "I was sure you would return to Underland once you heard of Iracebeth's banishment."

"I had a few things to attend to," she replied, nodding her head towards Stayne.

"You know he was banished," she said lowering her voice so only Knavrissa would hear. "But I will listen to what you have to say but you know I have to put him somewhere, an imprisonment of sorts."

"I understand," Knavrissa said, nodding her agreement.

"Guards take him to the castle," she called, as guards seized Stayne and dragged him off towards the castle.

"Sorry," Knavrissa said as he was dragged by her, she only received a glare.

"Majesty," Alice said walking up to the queen with Allison, and giving her a small bow. "I like to introduce my daughter Allison."

"Hello dear," she replied, smiling brightly at Allison, who was slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello," Allison replied, giving her an awkward curtsy.

"You must be tired," the Queen said thoughtfully. "I'll have McTwisp show you to your room so you may rest. Alice dear can you show Knavrissa to the thrown room, I shall be there shortly."

"Of course," Alice replied as her and Knavrissa headed towards the castle.

Allison was surprised to see the White Rabbit from before now dressed as a page exit the castle and come towards them. Hatter took his leave and lead his horse towards the stables, and the White Queen said something to the rabbit before disappearing into the castle. Coming over to her the rabbit stared at her for a moment.

"Hello again Allison," he said to her, and she gave him a small smile in return. "Well I was asked to show you to your room, so come along."

"McTwisp?" she said, and he turned to look at her. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" he asked concerned, after all he did not do well under pressure.

"Can you take me to see the Knave?"

****

"Are you quite sure?" the Queen asked Knavrissa who was sitting to her right and Alice to her left, it was only the three of them in the throne room. "The Black King is back, and Stayne never beheaded my sister?"

"Yes," she replied, as she took a sip of her tea. "As of late I have been having many dreams full of rivers of blood. My brother has the Oraculum and it can show you what my dreams have been warning me of."

"This does change things slightly," she sighed, as she leaned against the back of her throne.

"Tell me what you need me to do," Alice said, as she put her tea down. "I am ready to still be your champion."

"Thank you Alice dear," the Queen said, giving Alice a bright smile. "But we must learn what we are going up against. Send Hatter to retrieve the Oraculum from Stayne."

****

After a lot of convincing, Allison now stood out side the door of the room Stayne was being held prisoner in. She was shocked to learn the White Queen's castle contained no dungeons, and Stayne was being held in a guest room on the second floor, a single guard posted outside the door. The guard was not budging on letting her in, and she let another frustrated sigh pass her lips.

"Stop being so thick headed," she said to the guard, her voice harsh. "What could he possibly do to me while locked up as a prisoner. I just need to speak with him for a moment."

"Let the poor girl have a moment," McTwisp said finally, tired of the argument going on before him. "No one is going to say anything, and the Queen would more likely allow her strange request the deny it. She is after all THE Alice's daughter."

They could hear the guard gasp as he moved to the side. He unlocked the door and Allison entered the door. The door was quickly shut behind her, and she saw Stayne slumped in a chair against the wall, his wrist and ankles were bound in chains. He looked up at her looking shocked for only a moment before giving her a steady glare.

"I bet you are enjoying this," he growled darkly at her.

"Well I can't say you do not deserve it, nor has the irony of the situation gone unnoticed," she replied, as she took a seat in the chair next to him. "But if you must know, no I am not enjoying this."

"Then why are you here," he snapped, as he looked away from her. "Shouldn't you be with the Hatter celebrating."

"I should think not," she replied, before grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Now listen and listen well. For some odd reason I want to help you, but something is holding me back from coming to your defense. I need you to answer a question for me, and look at me while you do it so I may know if you speak the truth."

"Ask," he ordered, as she let go of his chin. Part of him missed the contact of her skin.

"How many people have you killed?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you to my reviewers Bloody Midnight and megumisakura**_

_***********_

"I don't understand why that matters," he replied, darkly.

"Just answer the question," Allison snapped back, and he looked away from her. She stood up and went to stand in front of him. "Stop being a coward and tell me!"

"I've lead hundreds to their death," he said, glaring at her as she put her hands on her hips. "I have helped capture and brought many prisoners before the executioner to be beheaded."

"But how many have you personally killed yourself?" she asked again, earning her a small frustrated growl from him.

"Why do you need to know that?" he snapped, he was confused as to why she was pushing this subject.

"Because nothing about you is making sense!" she huffed, as she threw her arms in the air then held up her fingers as she started counting things. "One you save me from drowning, but you then keep me a prisoner in a room instead of the dungeons. Two you tell everyone you beheaded the Red Queen, but I know differently now, and no I will tell no one your secret but I doubt they can keep HER from speaking. Three you slap me and intimidate me then you kiss me! None of it adds up and I need some answers!"

He muttered something she couldn't quite hear, and looked down at the floor.

"What was that?" she demanded firmly.

"I can torture a man with in an inch of his life," he replied snapping his head up to look at her. "But no I have never personally took a life. You don't know how much I wanted to kill that bitch. First time I tried I hesitated for a moment and that damn Hatter struck the blade from my hand. That harpy would never shut up, and I was chained to her. Yet, she still lives. So no I have never personally killed anyone! You happy now."

"I am not happy about bringing you pain, but I am personally happy you have never taken a life," she replied, returning to her seat and staring at her hands. "Sorry, but I needed to know."

"What does it matter now," he huffed, as he glared at her. "My sister tells me my dream to be king will never come to pass. For years I stood by that bloody big head, pretending to like her, in hopes of overthrowing her and becoming King once she defeated her sister. The worst was when she took the Red King's head off and tried to take me as a lover." He visibly shuddered. "By her orders hundreds where killed, and I stood there doing nothing. So don't think for a minute just because I never took a life I am some sort of saint."

"I have no delusions of you being a saint," she replied, before she looked back up at him, and did something that shocked them both.

Unsure of when she got up from her chair, she flung herself onto the Knave and embraced him. She hid her face in the crook of his neck so he wouldn't see her blush. Stunned for a moment by her action, he lifted his still bound hands, and readjusted her so she sat a crossed his lap. Then he took her face within his hands and moved her head gently so she was now looking at him. She licked her lips as she stared at him, and he leaned forward.

Once more they found themselves kissing each other. Stayne nibbled hungrily on her lower lip, begging entrance into her mouth. He gain the entrance he so desperately seek, and their tongues danced with each other. Then the door to the room flew open, causing Allison to pull away.

"What is going on in here?" asked Hatter, furious to find Allison in such a compromising position.

"Hatter," she gasped, as she got off the Knave's lap and stood beside him.

A red blush spread across her cheeks, and she notice McTwisp in the hall way looking whiter, if that was possible, then usual. She also notice McTwisp was breathing erratically, then his eyes rolled as he went into a dead faint.

"What do you want Hightopp," Stayne growled at him as he entered.

"Well I came to collect the Oraculum your sister said you possessed," he replied, then look towards Allison. "And I will be collecting young Miss. Allison as well."

"Take it I don't need it," he said pulling out the Oraculum from his pocket and flung it at Hatter. "But I believe Allison came of her own free will and will leave as such."

"She will leave with me," Hatter replied, and both men stared at Allison expectedly.

Her heart was beating madly in her chest, she had no idea what to say. Afraid of what Hatter might say to her mother, scared her as much as fearing rejection from Stayne by her leaving. She was saved in the form of two round boys bumbling into the room.

"Hatter," one called, and the other looked around the room. "When did you get back?"

"Is that who I think it is?" the other said as he pointed to Allison.

"No she left wearing armor."

"She could of change."

"Yes but why would she?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Boys," Hatter interrupted their argument. "This is Allison, Alice's daughter."

"Oh hi," the one on the right said. "I'm Tweedle Dee and that is Tweedle Dum."

"Counter wise," the other replied. "I'm Tweedle Dum and he's Tweedle Dee."

"Nice to meet you," she said, as she looked once more to McTwisp, who was still out cold. "You know it's been a long day and I am starting to tire, but McTwisp never showed me to my room."

"Oh I can do that!" Dee shouted.

"No I will," Dum said as he pushed his brother.

"I'm sure you both can," she said as she went to the door, but turned once more to Stayne. "I will see you later."

"We know where everything in this castle is!" Dee said confidently as he took Allison's right hand.

"We do?" Dum asked, as he took Allison's left.

They lead her out of the room and down the hall, still arguing. Hatter slammed the door shut and glared at one of his most hated enemies, who was giving his own death glare to the Hatter.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he roared at Stayne, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Well seeing as you have two perfect eyes that can see," Stayne replied, coldly, leaning back in his chair. "I thought it was quite clear what you saw."

"Corrupting that young woman will not look good on your part," Hatter snippily replied, before leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you to my reviewers XxPanda-BabiixX, SesshiraRayu, Bloody Midnight, and Alyssa. You guys are my muses to keep this going.**_

_*************_

Alice had left the throne room to go and search for the Hatter. Walking down the hall towards Stayne's room she saw the retreating form of Allison with the Tweedles, and McTwisp's prone form on the floor. She went over to him, and picked up his limp form in her arms. Just then Hatter came out of Stayne's room, slamming the door.

"Everything okay?" she asked him, and he gave her a weak smile.

"Of course Alice, he gave me the Oraculum" he replied, waving the rolled up Oraculum in her face. He didn't have the heart to tell Alice about what he had just seen. "Shall we return to the Queen?"

"Of course," she said, shifting McTwisp in her arms, so she could take Hatter's offered arm. "What was Allison doing down this hallway?"

"That is a question for your daughter," Hatter replied to her, as he lead her back towards the throne room. He refused to tell her what he saw transpire between Allison and Stayne. "I know she was speaking about visiting Stayne."

"Now why on Earth would she do that?" Alice muttered, as McTwisp stirred in her arms. Stopping, she put McTwisp down, and he looked quickly around him, confused for a moment. "Are you alright McTwisp?"

"Yes," he replied sounding confused. "Where is Allison?"

"The Tweedles took her to his room," Hatter replied, and gave McTwisp a look that told the rabbit not to say anything else.

"I should check to make sure they did take her to the right room, it was my responsibility after all," he replied, before he shot off down the hallway, not waiting for a reply.

"Why do I feel like there are secrets here," she said as Hatter once more lead her down the hall.

"There are always secrets my dear," he replied, keeping his voice light while thinking dark thoughts about Stayne.

Alice and Hatter returned to the now empty throne room.

"I didn't take that long, did I?" Hatter laughed.

"Maybe they had something else more pressing to attend to," Alice replied, as she took her former seat.

"Sorry," Knavrissa said as she came back into the room, she was now wearing a white dress. "The March Hare came in with soup, and my dress was the victim of that soup."

"Where is the Queen?" Hatter asked Knavrissa as she sat in her former seat.

"Left before the hare came in," she replied. "Said she needed to again counsel from someone before she can make a clear decision."

*****

Allison had sent the Tweedles on there way once McTwisp showed up and now, she sat on her bed alone with her thoughts. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about anything. Feeling drained, she laid back on the bed, trying to think of what to do next. Hearing the door open, she sat up to see the White Queen.

"Your Majesty," she said, as she stood up, and gave a quick and sloppy curtsy.

"Allison, please sit," she said, as Allison plopped back on the bed, the Queen sat in a chair next to the bed. "I must make this brief before I head back to the throne room to attend to pressing matters. I must ask you a question."

"Ok," Allison said, trying to keep breathing as she felt nervous in front of the queen.

"Would you come to the defense of the Knave?" she asked, and Allison's gaze dropped to the floor.

She was lost in her thoughts for a moment. The Knave did kidnap her, but besides the slap and her arm when he dragged her, he never did harm her. He had never killed anyone, she reminded herself, and her feelings where jumbled up. What would her mother think? What would Hatter say?

"Of course I would," she replied, when she thought of Hatter.

"Thank you," the Queen said as she stood up. "You have helped me more then you know."

"Your welcome," Allison said as the Queen left, she was confused as to what had happened.

*****

Stayne stood up and paced for awhile before sitting back down, then he went back to pacing. He wasn't sure what he was more furious at, the fact Allison left or his reaction to the girl. She pulled things out of him, secrets he would never reveal to anyone, except Knavrissa. They had always been close, even when he went into what she called his 'dark periods'.

"Stayne?" Knavrissa called, as she cautiously entered the room.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked as he stared out the window.

"Would you have believed me?" she replied coming to stand at his side. "You were so hell bent on becoming a king, you didn't care who you hurt. You made sure your heart was as black as hers!"

"That is why you wanted Allison so close! You knew all of this would happen! You bitch!" he accused her, earning him a slap.

"I knew some of it, I am not all knowing you know," she hissed back at him. "I would be nicer to the girl if I were you, she was your only hope to be free. Well free-er of sorts."

"What are you talking about?" Stayne asked, as she produced a key.

"The White Queen said after she talked to Allison you may be unbound," she said as she handed him the key. "But you cannot be fully trusted so you'll be followed around by a guard constantly if you leave this room."

"What guard?" he asked rubbing his now free wrists.

"Hatter of course," she said, and then fled the room as he cursed after her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you to my reviewers megumisakura and Bloody Midnight**_

_***********_

Stayne sat in the garden glaring at Hatter, who had a smirk on his face. Hatter wouldn't let him near Allison, nor would he let Allison have a moment with him. It was really getting on Stayne's nerves, but he didn't want to be locked in that room again, and Hatter of course told the guard outside his room that Allison was not allowed in no matter what.

"Something wrong Hightopp?" Stayne growled at him, when he noticed Hatter having the Tweedles lead Allison off somewhere. "Are you jealous perhaps?"

"And just what might I be jealous of?" Hatter asked once he made sure Allison was out of hearing range. "You are still a prisoner after all."

"Because I have Allison wrapped around my finger, and Alice doesn't even call you by your name, you are just Hatter to her" Stayne gloated, a smirk slide on his lips. "Shame seeing as you have known Alice far longer then I have Allison."

"What are you getting at?" Hatter asked curiously.

"Just the fact of what will stop Alice from leaving you once more," Stayne replied, as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. "After all she has left twice before."

"And you think Allison will stay?" Hatter laughed at him. "Also if Alice chooses to stay then I will be happy for her and if she chooses to leave…"

"You'll go back into your depressed state?" Stayne interrupted. "Have you told her how you cried like a little baby when she left last time?"

"I did not cry like a baby," Hatter huffed, as he took a quick look around the garden to make sure they were alone. "Maybe one tear, but not the sob story you are talking about. I could get Alice to stay if I wanted to."

"Prove it," he challenged Hatter. "We can even make it a friendly bet."

"A bet?" Hatter asked, shock the Knave would even suggest anything like this.

"Yes," he replied. "If you get Alice to stay then I will banish myself from Underland and if I get Allison to stay you will have to be nice to me."

"And what if both stay?" Hatter asked, as he thought about Stayne's offer.

"Then it's a draw and we both act like nothing happened," he replied.

"And if they both leave?" Hatter said, as he couldn't believe he was considering this.

"The same, it's a draw," Stayne said as he looked to Hatter. "But you actually have to let Allison near me for this to be fair."

"Fine Stayne," Hatter said, as he took once more look around the garden to make sure they were still alone. "Just to prove you aren't as slick as you think."

*****

"Where are we going?" Allison asked the Tweedles as the once more dragged her away from Stayne.

"To the stables," replied Dee.

"No, the kitchen!" Dum said as he kicked his brother.

"No the stables," Dee said as he shoved Dum.

"Boys," Allison called, making them come to a stop. "It's not that I don't like spending time with, but what is all this about."

"We just like new friends," Dee replied.

"I thought it was because…" Dum started

"No it isn't" Dee interrupted, elbowing him.

"But Hatte…" Dum continued.

"No he didn't," Dee said forcefully, stomping on his brother's foot.

"Hatter," Allison huffed, as she put two and two together. "I should of known!"

"Wait!" Dee called after her as Allison stormed down the hall.

She had enough of the Hatter bossing her around. Allison was fuming by the time she got outside. Storming over to the Hatter, she pushed him.

"You have no right to have the Tweedles parade me around the castle just because you don't want me near Stayne!" she huffed at him. "You aren't my father so you can't tell me what to do, so knock it off!"

"Of course," Hatter replied, as he shot Stayne a quick look. "But I would suggest talking to your mother first."

"I'll decide when to talk to my mother and about what," she hissed at him. "Now let me talk to Stayne."

"Fine, I'll be over there," Hatter said as he went to sit on a bench within eye sight but out of ear shot.

"What?" Allison gaped confused as Hatter walked away. "Wait a minute that was too easy. Stayne, what is going on?"

"Hightopp and I have come to an agreement," he replied, and patted the spot next to him for her to sit. "I don't try and kiss you and he will allow you to speak to me."

"And that's all you had to say to him?" she asked, not moving towards the seat yet. Something didn't sound right to her, but she was unsure of what it was. "There isn't anything else you aren't telling me?"

"You are still so untrusting of me?" he asked her, and she sat down next to him.

"You did keep me as a prisoner," she reminded him.

"And yet you came to my defense, why?" he asked her, and she quickly looked away.

Stayne looked towards Hatter and noticed him missing from his post, and took advantage of the situation. He cupped her cheek, and moved her head so she was staring him in the eye, her cheeks where red as strawberries.

"You blush a lot," he laughed, as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Well it's only because you give me a reason to," she replied, as Stayne leaned in towards her. "I thought you promised Hatter no kissing."

"My fingers where crossed," he said, as he once more kissed the life out of her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you to my reviewer Bloody Midnight**_

_*************_

Hatter had noticed Alice walking around the garden. He took another look at Stayne and Allison, notice she had yet to sit next to him. Deciding they would be okay alone for a moment, he went over to Alice. She was staring at a statue of her riding the Bandersnatch.

"It seems so long ago," Alice said as she turned to Hatter. "Almost like another life time ago, but it is so fresh in my mind."

"It was a very important day," he replied, as he came to stand in front of her. "For everyone."

"I have missed you, Hatter," she told him, as he offered her an arm and they walked through the garden together. "I didn't forget you like you thought I would."

"I'm glad you didn't, Alice," he replied happily. "I kept hoping you would return."

"I always hope….ALLISON!" Alice started to say as they walked around a bush and Alice saw her daughter locking lips with Stayne.

"Mother!" Allison gasped as she pulled away from Stayne.

"Get over here now," Alice ordered, he voce was laced with rage.

Allison hurried over to her mother, not even giving Stayne a backward glance. Alice grabbed her arm and dragged Allison off towards the castle. Hatter watched as the two girls left, and Stayne walked over to him.

"That was low, Hightopp," Stayne growled at him. "Bringing Alice around."

"Well you shouldn't be kissing the girl in the opening like that," Hatter laughed. "Besides I was allowing Alice to lead, so you have no one to blame but yourself."

"I'm still going to win this bet Hightopp, even with Alice's future interference," Stayne said darkly, as he walked away.

****

"What were you thinking?!" Alice huffed, as she paced her room, as Allison looked down at the floor from the chair where she was sitting. "The Knave is a horrible person. He kidnapped me and held you and Hatter as prisoners. The horrible things he did the last time I came here, and yet I find you kissing that…tha..that BEAST!"

"He isn't as terrible as you think he is," Allison sighed, as she looked to her mother. "Stayne is just a little misguided."

"Misguided?" Alice said, shocked.

"At least he isn't MAD!" Allison shot back. "The man you are in love with called me your SON! I in no way resemble a BOY!"

"Hatter is kind hearted, can you say that for the Knave," Alice hissed back at her daughter.

"Really," Allison huffed as she jumped up and got in her mother's face. "Could have fooled me when he had a sword pressed against Stayne's neck!"

"Hatter was trying to rescue and protect you," Alice cried.

"Stayne saved my life," Allison sad as she sat back down. "I almost drowned and it was him not Hatter who came to my rescue."

"When did this happen?" Alice asked her, as she sat down next to Allison.

"After Hatter got himself captured, I was walking trip and tumbled into the river" she replied, looking at her hands as she omitted the part about running from Stayne.

"You tumbled into the river?" Alice asked, as she stared hard at her daughter, knowing she was holding something back.

"I can't swim!" she huffed as she stood up. "I've never told you, and I made daddy promise not to tell you. I am deathly afraid of water."

"Is that why you would never come with me on my adventures," Alice said, stunned.

"Yes," Allison sighed, as she cast her head down once more. "I hated when you where gone for so long, and I thought you were dead. You know how much I hate being left at Aunt Margret's? how much I miss having my mother around? You shut yourself away from me when father died. I miss my mother."

"Oh Allison!" Alice cried, as she came and embraced her daughter. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know how much I was hurting you. Today I am unofficially retiring from the company, and I will make it official once we return to our world."

"Our world?" Allison said softly, as if it was a foreign thing.

"Yes dear," Alice said, looking grimly at her daughter. "When are time is finished here we will return to our world. No matter how much we want to stay here, we have to go back."

Allison became pale at the thought of returning home, she liked it here. Here she could spend time with her mother, and the people of Underland. Here is where she had felt home for the first time since her father had passed. They heard a knock on the door, and McTwisp poked his head in when Alice told him to enter.

"Supper is ready," McTwisp announced, as Allison snapped from her trance.

"I'm not feeling well and am going to retire to my room," Allison said before she ran from the room.

"I'm not going to go down either," Alice sighed, as the thoughts of her previous conversation swirled threw her mind.

"Would you like me to send something up for you and your daughter?" McTwisp asked, and Alice nodded to him and he was off once more.

Alice walked over to the mirror hanging in her room. She stared at herself for a moment, she may look once more like her 19 year old self but she was much older. In her world she was a well traveled 38 year old widower, and the man she married she did love. Her had red hair, green eyes, and a funny personality just like someone else she loved. Did she marry Colin because he reminded her of Hatter?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you to my reviewers Bloody Midnight and megumisakura**_

_**********_

"You know I can walk myself to my room by myself," Stayne grumbled as Hatter was leading Stayne to his room after dinner. "Besides I know you want to check up on Alice."

"As I know you want to check up on Allison," Hatter replied, as the walked through the halls of the white castle.

They where both worried when neither Alice nor Allison had showed up to dinner, but Hatter refused to let Stayne near Allison until he talked to Alice. As they got closer to Stayne's room, Stayne knew he would be locked up for the night and unable to see Allison tonight. Thinking quickly, he saw his sister walking down another hallway and enacted an idea that came to mind.

"You could always asked Knavrissa to escort me," Stayne suggested as he nodded in her direction.

"That is a mad idea," Hatter replied, as he look to Knavrissa. "But the queen does trust her. Hey Knavrissa!"

"Hatter," she great fondly and look to her brother. "Stayne."

"Can you take him back to his room," Hatter asked, and Knavrissa gave him a confused look as she nodded her head. "Thanks!"

"Mind telling me what that was about?" she asked her brother as Hatter made a mad dash off to Alice's room.

"Had to get rid of him," he replied, as he grabbed her arm and started to drag her down towards Allison's room. "I need to speak to Allison and he won't let me near her."

"I was coming to find you anyway," she replied as they stopped in front of her door. "The Black King is going to challenge the White Queen and he is going to use Allison as bait."

"What?" he hissed as he glared down at his sister.

"I don't know how he gets a hold of her but you need to keep a close eye on her," she told him, as she backed away slightly. "Go in before someone comes, I will wait for you out here."

"You better not be playing games," he informed her, as he knocked on Allison's door.

"Why would I even think I would joke about something like this!" she huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, insulted her brother would even think something like that. "Did you really think she would answer?"

"Shut up," he told her, before he opened the door.

Allison was standing at the window just staring out at nothing. She looked as almost she were in a trance. He entered, the room, and shut the door behind him, his eyes feel on her dinner tray, it was untouched.

"My mother says you are a beast," she said, breaking the silence, as she noticed his reflection in the window.

"Well I wasn't exactly kind to her on any of her pervious visits to Underland," he replied, as he stood behind her.

"She also told me about how we cannot stay," she stated, fighting the tears that wanted to fall at the thought of leaving. "I would like it if you stayed away from me."

"What?" he asked, shocked at her request. Stayne turned her around to face him. "Why is it you are asking me to stay away."

"Because you are making it hard for me to even think about leaving here," she told him, as she looked away from him.

"What if I told you I want you to stay," he confessed, as he cupped her chin to look up at him.

"I just need time to think and sort this all out in my head," she replied, as she placed her hand over his.

"Well starving yourself won't help," he said, as he nodded towards her food.

"I know," she said and gave him a smile, as he pulled away from her. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Of course," he told her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now eat and rest and give that mind of yours a rest."

"I will," she promised as she walked him to the door.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he left her room.

*****

"I want Stayne's head!" the Red Queen screamed as she stormed into the throne room. She had new royal robes on, and looked once like the menacing queen of old.

"Calm yourself sister," the Black king sighed, looking bored. There was nothing special about the short fat man that slumped in the throne before her, except he could rival the Red Queen's thirst for blood.

"You were lock in jail cell for years while Stayne played king of the castle," she fumed, as she paced before him. "I want his head off of his shoulders and his blood flowing through my moat!"

"Iracebeth!" his voice boomed, and the Red Queen let out a small breath as she stopped ranting and turned and faced him. "I have this under control, soon we will have Alice's daughter in our grasp then all their blood will flow through the moat."

"You are the best little brother ever!" she squealed with delight.

*****

Knavrissa slumped against Allison's door. No one was getting in or out that door without her knowing. She just couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen, and she refused to let anything happen to Allison on her watch.

"What are you doing?" Chess asked as he popped into the hall.

"Making sure nothing happens to Allison," she yawned, and rubbed her tired eyes.

"A vision?" he asked, as he floated by her head.

"Yes," she snapped, and then sighed. "Sorry I'm a bit tired."

"You want me to pop in and check in on her," Chess suggested.

Knavrissa nodded her head, and Chess vanished for a moment before he appeared back in the hallway.

"She's staring out her window," Chess informed her as he shrugged his shoulder. "I'm going to go get some rest, I would suggest you do the same."

"I can't leave," she replied, shaking her head and Chess disappeared. She just knew something was going to happen tonight, and she wasn't going to let it happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to my reviewers megumisakura, Bloody Midnight, Jewel Magix, and BR Black Rose**

Camaria blended into the shadows of the castle of the White Queen creeping towards her goals. The moonless night provided much cover for her as she crept through the vacant halls. She was dressed head to toe in a black outfit that clung to her tiny body and there was a small patch of skin that was grey where her black eyes where piercing into the darkness. The Black King sent her to obtain Allison, and she was a master thief who would get the girl. Seeing Knavrissa slump against the door containing Allison, she blew a shimmering powder towards Knavrissa that would knock her unconscious for eight hours.

Once Knavrissa fell under the power of the powder, Camaria rolled her out of the way of the door. The castle lack security guards inside the halls, and Camaria took advantage of this. Slowly she turned the knob on the door, and slipped into the room, the door not even making a creak as if under some invisible threat to remain silent. Seeing her prize asleep on the bed, Camaria makes her way towards her, walking around the uneaten food.

"Who's there?" Allison asks the darken room as she bolts straight up in her bed, unsure of what awoken her.

Allison peered into the darken room trying to see what had awoken her. Seeing nothing, she laid back down, still looking around the room. Stifling a yawn, Allison sees this shimmering powder float towards her. Her eyes seem heavier then before, and she tries to fight off the sleep that seem to consume her.

Camaria waited until her breath evened out before moving from her spot on the floor. Carefully she slithered thru the room like a deadly snake, reached her prey in silence. Slipping Allison off the bed, she slung Allison over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Going back out thru the door, she slithered thru the shadows unseen. She stopped only once, in a bush by the main gate to let the guards go past doing their rounds.

After slipping past the guard, Camaria made her way back t her horse. She slung the immobile Allison across the black stallion, and lead the horse away from the castle. Once far enough, she mounted her horse, and snapped the reins making her horse gallop far off into the night. A wicked grin appeared across Camaria's face, hidden by her black fabric. She was bringing her prize to her master and the fools at the castle would soon find Alice's precious daughter missing.

Returning to the castle, her horse galloped across the draw bridge, and the bridge closed behind her. She brought her horse to a trough at the back of the castle, where the Black King was waiting for her. Dismounting, she gave a small bow, before retrieving Allison from the horse. Slinging Allison over her shoulder, she walked into the castle without a word, and headed towards the Black King's chambers.

Entering the room, she walked over to the chains mounted in the wall, and chained the slumbering Allison's wrist to the walls. The Black King entered after her, and after she was making sure Allison was secured to the wall he nodded to her dismissing her. Giving one last bow, she slipped back into the shadows of the castle, never once disturbing the slumbering castle. Looking towards his new trump cark, the Black King let out a wicked laugh that sounded more like a grunt.

He walked over to his writing desk where a lit candle was, the only source of light in the room. In his hard spiky script he writes a note to his sister, the White Queen. It was time to end this, and rid the world of his elder sisters, then no one would ever question him as the King of Underland. The Red and White Queen would never see him coming, they never had to begin with. After all it was him who had first set the sisters against each other. To think those two once were close, but never again, thanks to him. Now it was time to end the reign of Queens and begun the age of Kings, well King.

Sending for a page, his plan started to come together as he let his wicked smile spread on his face, rivaling Chess's own grin. Soon he would have everything he wanted and deserved. Underland would be under his authority, and his sisters crushed by their own little brother. This would be his moment, and it would not pass without a glorious battle full of bloodshed, and all over one small girl.


End file.
